


【DV】Kill The Rose 中

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4d5v的同居炮友生活之玩到最high的时候原配居然找上了门.AVI





	【DV】Kill The Rose 中

从孩提时期开始，Dante就热爱玫瑰。年少轻狂时，他爱玫瑰的芬芳和纯洁的寓意；人到盛年，这种感情似乎就变了味儿。每当看到深红色的玫瑰，不知为何他总会被那份艳丽和矜贵迷惑，特别想据为己有。

是将玫瑰囫囵吞咽，掰下花瓣放进口中一片片嚼碎，还是将它扔进锅中，煮出鲜红似血的玫瑰汁，再一饮而尽？

他选择了后者。当他把红汁倒进小壶，献宝似的拿到维吉尔面前，迎着他怀疑的目光哄骗道，我想你会喜欢，里面有凡尔赛的香气。

多疑的兄长啜饮一口，玫瑰的汁水沾染在他的唇边，像吸了血般妖艳。

Dante噗嗤笑出声，在被幻影剑扎成刺猬前愉快地说：

“今天的你，真美。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

没人知道Dante是怎么违背时空三维法则留了下来。维吉尔也不知是哪来的自信笃定Dante一定会在旭日初升时化作泡沫消失。事实恰巧相反：在拂晓来临时他坐在Dante的腿间，手臂还缠在对方颈上，男人尚未疲软的阴茎还插在他屁股里堵着满满的精液。两人四目相对，气氛有一点尴尬。

回想起方才意乱情迷的吻，维吉尔冲Dante长腿一伸，冷酷无情地将他踹下床。

Dante终究还是在老宅住下了，尽管为此他付出了巨大的努力。

“Vergil，你不能这么霸道。”他求饶似的举起双手，表情无奈又委屈。“再怎么说我也是斯巴达家的儿子，你不能就这么赶走我。”

“现在我才是一家之主。”维吉尔不为所动，阎魔刀柄威胁地敲打Dante死死扒在门框上的手，“真遗憾。我们家是长子继承制。”

“？老头子没有和我说过？”

“是父亲。”他纠正道，嘴角竟展露几分骄傲的笑意，“那你该反思一下自己，而不是质问我。”

好嘛。Dante想，维吉尔不仅记仇，还小心眼。在自己面前炫耀被父亲偏爱就这么得意吗？

“我想你需要一个伴。”他豁出去了，大不了就是再被穿胸一次，“就从昨晚来看，我们契合无比，不是吗？”尾音上扬，Dante对自己的魅力很有信心，就是不知道能不能融化他哥这座活火山外的坚冰。

维吉尔眯起眼上下打量他，似乎是在掂量他的分寸斤两。

“伴？你？”魔剑士冷笑，十足地不屑。“我是和你上过床，但这代表不了什么。你还是需要我对你负责的小孩子吗？”

可是你叫得明明很动听。Dante腹诽，这句话没敢说出来。

“别这样，我的哥哥。”他选择这禁忌的称呼，搭配以动人心弦的柔情。维吉尔的表情果然有所松动，不那么明显，仅仅是紧皱的眉头舒张了那么一些。“我们的生命太漫长了。有另一个半魔陪着你不是更好吗？”他大胆地伸出手，轻抚上阎魔的刀鞘，宛如行执手礼的骑士，在上面落下缱绻的吻。“即使是你也会感到寂寞吧。这种痛苦我可是深有体会。”他话说的肉麻，情意却无半分虚假。

“我很想你，Vergil。”他孤注一掷，用维吉尔总不能抗拒的眼神凝视着他，探进那浅色无机质的瞳孔，“就当是各取所需。让我留下吧。”

维吉尔看了他很久很久。锐利的目光刺向Dante，试图从虚伪的深情中寻找破绽。

失败了。

“狂妄。”他轻哼一声。收刀转身，只留给Dante一个摸不清真实情绪的背影。“别高兴的太早。只要你越界，我随时让你走。”

这便是默许了。

维吉尔的脚步声逐渐远去，Dante还在出神地盯着地摊上的花纹。回过神后，他抬眼望向墙壁上那张最为显眼的全家福，笑得势在必得。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

维吉尔端坐在沙发上，颇为惬意地边喝茶边欣赏Dante在厨房忙碌的红色残影——甚至连骗术师都用上了。他就像是高高在上的奴隶主，尽情使用自甘臣服的男人。

其实他倒也没那么残忍。只是在他第三次把烤焦的肉推向Dante时，自以为已经过得很粗糙的传奇恶魔猎人还是投降了。

“令人惊叹。Vergil。”他用叉子戳了戳那块焦黑的不明物体，“不管怎么说，我很感动。”他瞥了一眼维吉尔的表情，恩，面无表情。时间都对他的哥哥做了什么，味觉退化到了这种地步吗。

“我记得你也是给妈妈打过下手的。所以你这是要谋杀我吗？”他故作可怜地眨眨眼，挤不出虚假的泪。“如果是因为我昨天晚上表现不够好，你可以当场就说…”

咻——餐刀擦过他的鬓角，钉在身后的墙上。刀身整个没入，只留半个刀柄。

好吧。Dante深吸一口气，将怀柔政策提上了日程。

从那天起他就包办了老宅里几乎所有的家务。洗衣，做饭，端茶递水，还有暖床。维吉尔乐于见得，使唤他的模样虽不说颐指气使，但也毫无愧怍，光明磊落。

有时候Dante忙着忙着，突然发起愣来。他在维吉尔眼里到底算什么？是一个意外的战利品？还是作为另一个但丁的影子？又或者是两者兼备。他唯一可以确定的是，维吉尔在“伴”的理解上和他绝对有偏差。他的本意是“生活伴侣”；而在维吉尔的眼里，是管家、佣人；是床伴——用现代一点的名词来说，炮友。

肥皂水的泡沫顺着他的手臂滴落，Dante低头看着盆里那条沾着血点和白浊的床单，在斑驳阳光下显得分外刺眼。

他为维吉尔编织了由鲜花和甜言蜜语构成的美梦，一步踏入陷阱无法自拔的竟是他自己。

维吉尔从未在他面前主动提及这个世界的但丁，即使是在他循循善诱的试探下也顽固地不肯泄露只言片语。

维吉尔并不吝啬在欢好时发出婉转动听的呻吟和喘息。——叫的比母猫都要媚。Dante默默评价，他在最荒唐的春梦中都不敢这样意淫自己的兄长。可维吉尔总是下意识偏头躲避自己的索吻。Dante的唇只得堪堪擦过他的脸颊。“不要做多余的事。”维吉尔用气声说话，眼中是化不开的寒冰。双腿却勾着Dante的腰让他进的更深。

只做爱不谈情。真是维吉尔的作风。

他不合时宜地想起事务所那把蒙尘的武士刀。当时他几乎就要把它送给那个男孩了，鬼使神差间他又反悔般把刀收进怀里。

“抱歉孩子。”他摩挲着阎魔的刀柄，仿佛这样可以间接握上那双刀主人的手。“我想它还是留在我这边比较好。”

或许是被他的诚意所打动。在他把阎魔刀挂上墙的那一刻，魔刃绽放耀眼的光芒，一股强悍的吸力攥住了他，将他扔进扭曲的空间隧道。

要问他为什么不反抗？大概是阎魔这个老伙计在这瞬间带给他的心安远胜过威胁。他张开双臂，闭上眼，任凭自己被呼啸的风刃撕扯。

——在足足下落了有三十分钟后，被抛在地面，脸着地。

该死的。他拍拍衣服上的灰，一骨碌站起来。他收回刚才的想法，阎魔刀就跟它的主人一样，一点都不讨喜！

但他很快就抱怨不出来了。久违的，来自维吉尔的气息包裹了他，若即若离。就在他头顶的那间房里。事态发展远超他的承受力，即使是传奇恶魔猎人也得慢慢消化。Dante努力掩盖自己的魔力不被敏锐的兄长发现，像个偷窥狂似的在窗下盘旋了三个晚上。终于在第四夜，他要被无尽的思念和渴望逼疯了，捎上一朵玫瑰作为见面礼就夜袭了他的哥哥。

鞭子和糖，他都尝到了。

回忆到此结束。Dante将维吉尔洗干净的睡袍晾在晾衣绳上，插着腰检阅自己一下午的成果。

也许是梦该醒的时候了。他漫不经心地想，趁他还能脱身。

“发什么呆呢。”干燥冷淡的嗓音在耳边炸开，Dante回首，入目即是半边脸沐浴在夕阳下的维吉尔。他的兄长倚着墙看着他，凌冽的克莱因蓝被暖色调的光线晕染，犹如不再纯粹的高岭之花染上烟火气。可在他眼里，人情味让维吉尔愈发动人了。

你也算是个享乐主义者，但丁。乱七八糟的念头被Dante丢在脑后，他随意甩干手臂上残留的水珠，大步迈向不耐烦的兄长，长臂一伸，圈住了他。

抱着维吉尔的触感是那么真实，体验过拥有的滋味又怎会再轻易放手。如果这是个梦，那就让他一直睡下去吧。

“你不觉得我们的日子过的太千篇一律了吗。”他咬着维吉尔的耳朵，不安分地呼着热气。维吉尔被他庞大的身躯压的往后倒退两步才稳住身子，拳头高举就要落下，又被他的胡渣蹭得一阵酥痒卸了力，最后只是半推半就地抵着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋要把他推开。

“……腿长在你身上。我没有拦着你走。”维吉尔沉默了片刻，轻飘飘地说。

他的哥哥真的很擅长曲解别人的意思。Dante用拇指拂平维吉尔紧锁的眉间，笑了起来。

“你又误会我了。”他将重音放在“又”上，“我是指，”他说，“我们可以玩一些刺激的。”

“在床上。”

年长者挑眉睥睨他，抿唇一笑。

“这是挑衅？”

“就当是吧。”他知道维吉尔不会拒绝的。

“不要让我失望。”倨傲好斗的半魔不惧任何挑战。

对付维吉尔的第一条，就要撇开晦涩弯弯绕的言语，用直球打的他措手不及。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

维吉尔安静地跪坐在地毯上，不着片缕，眼睛被黑色不透光的布料遮蔽，双手被阎魔刀的缎带缠绕背在身后。

他的内心倒是没什么波澜起伏，但隐隐的好奇与期待还是透过泛着诱人粉色的皮肤泄露一二。

“你是死了吗？”他疑惑地开口。透过半魔出色的听觉，Dante在一旁淅淅索索的翻弄声被他听得一清二楚。他被这样晾了有一刻钟，不长不短，却足以让他引以为傲的耐心告急。

挣脱束缚不费吹灰之力，前提是他没有接受Dante不怀好意的提议。

“或许我们需要一个安全词。”Dante说，他似乎已经挑选完毕，手里拿着的东西嗡嗡作响。

安全这个词本身就够可笑的了。维吉尔不屑一顾。他们可是数次尝试杀了彼此，还会有比这更危险的事吗？

“不需要。”他在Dante说更多废话前出言打断，语气强硬，两腿却不自然地并拢，小幅度互相摩擦。

他的小动作没有逃过Dante的眼睛。Dante在一堆不知从哪弄来的玩具中挑挑拣拣，最终还是决定对维吉尔友好一些，只选了一些尺寸亲和的跳蛋。数了数，足足有九个。

“我提醒过你了啊。”耸耸肩，Dante也不想吊着维吉尔太久，他的哥哥丝毫不知道接下来等待他的是什么。不得不说，维吉尔乖巧任人宰割的模样的确戳中了他隐藏极深的恶趣味。这可是千载难逢的美景。

他夹起一个粉色的还带着点草莓味的跳蛋，在维吉尔光洁的胸前比划了两下，年长者吸了吸鼻子，立刻露出嫌恶的表情。“这是什么鬼东西。”被剥夺视觉后，维吉尔其他的感官被放大。这股人工合成的甜腻气味让他不安起来，隐约察觉事态即将逃出他的掌控。

“是能让你快乐的好东西。”Dante回答的敷衍，撕下一截胶带，把震动着的跳蛋就这样贴上兄长粉嫩的乳尖。维吉尔猛地挺动了一下胸膛，竭力控制自己呼吸的频率来保持面上的自若。

小巧的乳尖在跳蛋的震动下很快充血红肿，变得坚硬。秉持对称的美学，Dante又拿起相同颜色的跳蛋贴上维吉尔另一个饱受冷落的乳头。他撑着头欣赏了一番自己的杰作，总觉得少了些什么。目光逐渐下移，舔过维吉尔肌理匀称的每一寸肉体，最终锁定在被他交叠的膝盖挡住的性器上。

他的哥哥实在是太可爱了，到了这个时候还在试图掩盖早就兴奋的事实。Dante舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身不由分说地拉开维吉尔的双腿，在他恼怒地合上前将自己的大腿插在他两腿之间，用自己的膝盖暧昧地摩擦那处。

“不要得寸进尺！”维吉尔低声警告，试图把Dante的腿挤出去，下一秒他的威胁就被掐断在喉咙里：Dante握住了他勃起的的性器，拿跳蛋固定在顶端，还用拖出的线缠住分身的根部。胸前的震动已让他无暇分心去应对另一处点燃的情欲，更不用说罪魁祸首笑眯眯地将震动一推到底。

他的腰剧烈颤抖，呻吟不受控制的从唇齿间溢出。Dante托着维吉尔后仰的脑袋，在他的眉心烙下一吻，贴心地帮他调整了一个舒适的姿势平放在地毯上——表面上看是搂着他，实则这是一个狡猾的挟制性动作，若是维吉尔反悔挣扎，Dante也能轻松制服他。

“这还只是刚刚开始呢。”Dante轻声细语，语气温柔的像个完美情人。“随时欢迎你叫停哦。”

“少跟我假惺惺的。”维吉尔喘着气，将他善意的提醒拒之门外。“别以为我不知道你在想什么。尽、管、来。”最后的字母被他像利剑那样射出，不痛不痒地扎在Dante身上。

一条黑布之隔，他没有看见Dante褪去玩世不恭的面具后，冰冷残酷的目光。

“了解。”Dante笑了笑，前菜布置完毕后，主食便要入席了。没费什么劲他就将两根手指探进了维吉尔不知何时变得湿润的后穴，他的全身有片刻僵硬，又强迫自己放松下来。咕唧咕唧的水声回荡在大厅，真该感谢四周早就没什么邻居。白日宣淫尤显不够，三个月来他们几乎做遍了老宅里的每一个角落，唯独没有在挂着那张全家福正面的前厅。说来可笑，维吉尔骨子里的矜持保守令他死撑着最后的原则——至少不要在父母能注视到的地方。他是这么说的，Dante却暗自发笑。得了吧。斯巴达家的双胞胎都滚到一起去了，还在乎这些繁文缛节？

他贪婪地觊觎维吉尔更多的让步和妥协，更多的破戒与第一次。他渴望维吉尔的全部，正如维吉尔对“但丁”的渴望。

对付维吉尔的第二条，就要利用他的高傲和固执，令他作茧自缚。

他的手指在高热紧缩的小穴里肆意翻搅，再拔出时牵扯出一道淫猥的银丝。“让我看看，你能吃进去几个呢？”Dante执起跳蛋，按在那因紧张而不住收缩的穴口旁打着转，用指尖抵着底部浅浅推进去一个头，刚按下开关，维吉尔就颤抖着达到了第一次高潮。

“真快啊。”Dante感慨道，“被蒙着眼有那么兴奋吗？以前我可是要全部进去了你才会叫唤两声呢。”他将口无遮拦发挥到极致，丝毫不担心维吉尔突然暴起砍了他的头——阎魔刀在沙发旁立着，他够不着。  


“你的废话…真多！”在快感的余韵中抓住理智的尾巴, 维吉尔忍无可忍。

“那我继续？”Dante的手摸向下一个跳蛋，“如果受不了要说哦。”

“闭嘴。要做就赶快。”

Dante失笑，无奈地摇头，在心里为维吉尔的勇气鼓掌。

塞入第二个跳蛋让它和第一个紧密挤压时，他感受到怀里的人全身肌肉顿时紧绷，喉间发出轻微的气声。他倔强的兄长把嘴唇抿得发白，饱满的额头渗出细密的汗珠。

他亲了亲维吉尔汗湿的鬓角，手上的动作却不见一丝怜惜。最为艰难的开拓完成后，接下来的过程便顺畅许多。

第三个，第四个，第五个跳蛋井然有序地被Dante逐个塞进去，狭小的甬道逐渐变得拥挤不堪。在塞第五个的时候他遇到了些许阻碍，殷红色的内壁开始无意识地抗拒更多来自外界的入侵，但这难不倒Dante，食指稍微用了些力，不听话的小穴也只能抽搐着将半个在外的跳蛋吸了进去。

维吉尔几乎没了声音，他过于安静了，唯有颤抖的身体还在提醒Dante他的确正在承受身体上过分的苛责。Dante意识到了什么，抬眼望向维吉尔的脸，那条蒙在他眼上的黑布不知何时被印晕浸湿，吸饱了水。

“你在哭吗Vergil。”Dante替他摘下黑布，在他耳边低声问。“已经塞不下了，你确定还要我继续吗？”

维吉尔睁开眼，水光潋滟的双眸瞪视他。

“我还可以继续。”年长的半魔带着浓重的鼻音，齿间迸出桀骜的回答。

Dante的心漏跳了半拍。

他总不能让维吉尔失望。

可第六颗跳蛋实在是没有更大的空间可以容纳了。Dante夹着最后那粒蓝色水滴形状的跳蛋，被撑开的后穴那儿已是薄薄的一层。他的右手按在兄长微微鼓起的小腹，这次用上了点蛮力，左手腕发力的同时伴随维吉尔压抑的闷哼和痛呼，将跳蛋尾部凸起的部分硬是牢牢卡在了穴口。

就像兔子尾巴那样。他吹了声口哨。这下他的哥哥肚子里有六个跳蛋了，这一定不好受，从维吉尔咬着嘴唇，不住调整呼吸好让自己撑得不那么难受的自救行为略见一斑。Dante帮他擦去冷汗，手指插入发间按摩他发麻的头皮。“只要你喊停。”他循循善诱，话虽如此，实则没有给维吉尔拒绝的机会。他打开了所有的开关。

维吉尔爆发了前所未有的凄厉惨叫，眼神涣散，身体抖得像个筛子，然而他所有的挣扎扭动全被Dante一只手环住禁锢在怀中。快感像遍地开花的火苗，烧遍他的乳头，性器和后穴。过载的快感搅得以冷静自持的魔剑士大脑一片空白，他弓起腰，小腹痉挛着上挺，被限制射精的痛苦折磨得几近疯狂。幽蓝的光芒一闪，青涩恶魔那条漂亮的长尾被激了出来，在空中胡乱地挥舞拍打。Dante微怔，眼中闪烁惊艳之色，这是他第一次看见维吉尔魔化后的尾巴显形。下一秒他的手臂被狠狠抽中，火燎般炸开的疼痛与浓重的血腥味撬开恶魔面嗜虐的阀门。

他不顾被扎的鲜血淋漓的手，像压制兽类那般抓住尾巴的根部，强硬地让维吉尔翻过身以跪伏的姿势趴在地毯上。他的哥哥把弱点毫无保留地暴露在他的面前，臀部高高翘起像是即将被鞭策的母马。将蓄势待发的阴茎在兄长鼓起的肚子上划动，Dante笑得像个真正的恶魔。

“我想就这么顶进去，哥哥。”他说。

维吉尔失神的瞳孔震颤，难以置信地回头望着他。

“你疯了吗？”他咬牙切齿，艰难地挤出几个字。腹中的饱胀感已经到了无法忽视的地步，如果Dante再这么不管不顾地直接操进来，他丝毫不怀疑内脏都会被顶破。年长者难得流露出慌乱的情绪，还想在胞弟面前兄长的架子。他不会让Dante得逞的，让他求饶？想也别想！

Dante用实际行动告诉维吉尔，他是认真的。

暗红色的硕大阴茎每顶弄一下不断向外滑的跳蛋，维吉尔的腰就软上一分。一开始连最顶端的龟头都插不进去，Dante只能把红肿小穴里最外面的跳蛋再往里顶顶。维吉尔的呜咽声卡在喉咙里，舌头都吐了出来，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落在地，前方无人问津的性器淅淅沥沥地向外流着精。肠壁内该死的多重震动完美照顾到他每一个敏感点，他恨不得现在就剖开自己的肚子，也好过体内深处蚂蚁叮咬般的折磨。

可是实在是太紧了。Dante遗憾地叹了口气，决定发挥温柔情人的本质，给他顽固的哥哥一个台阶下。

“Vergil，你还好吗？”他先是拍拍维吉尔的脸颊，又掰着他的下巴强迫他与自己对视。维吉尔的眼珠迟钝地转了转，在他脸上勉强聚焦，两颊飞上病态的潮红，一副完全沦陷在欲望中的迷茫。

得不到正面回应，Dante只好按照自己的心意摆弄维吉尔。他到底还是个心疼哥哥的好弟弟，替维吉尔解开束缚的缎带，取下绑在他性器根部的跳蛋引线，再用两根手指伸进他的后穴，一点点抠挖出在外的四个跳蛋，只留了深处的两个。想了想，Dante掏出不知从哪顺来的手持摄影机，打开电源，镜头对准被弄得乱七八糟的兄长，从他迷乱的表情一路拍到红肿的小穴。

“…又要干什么。”维吉尔疲惫地半闭着眼，黑洞洞像枪口一样对着他的高科技设备令他非常不适，他讨厌这种压迫感和窥视欲。

“咱们不知道什么时候就散伙了。我总要留点纪念吧。”Dante厚颜无耻，再度分开兄长无力修长的腿，将自己肿胀不堪的阴茎送了进去。维吉尔低低地叫了一声，和方才游刃有余的样子判若两人。

被调教过的肉穴紧紧包裹着他，犹如加热过的丝绸，龟头上还被深处两个跳蛋隐隐的震动和肠壁的吸吮伺候，双倍的享受。Dante透过摄像机的镜头凝视维吉尔动情的神色，平添一种不真实感。

他性情乖张的兄长厌恶被精液灌满的黏腻感，唯有他偶尔抱着恳求到耐心耗尽才会允许Dante内射。更不用说后入的姿势，维吉尔这个控制狂偏爱骑乘位，即使他总是被操的那一个，也要占据主导权。

而现在，这些性幻想都得以成真。Dante单手举着摄影机，另一只手掐着维吉尔的细腰，深入浅出地撞击柔软的内部。维吉尔的身体总是比他的嘴要诚实，面上再抗拒，下面的穴却是要把他骨髓都给吸出来了。Dante没有用上太多技巧，反倒像是在享用最后的晚餐一般放肆地遵循本能肏着不属于自己的兄长。他将维吉尔白嫩的臀部捏成各种形状，换作平时早就被送上墙当人肉挂件了。

三个月以来的夜夜笙歌让维吉尔的内壁牢牢记住了他的形状，他们契合无比，知晓对方身体的每一个细节。Dante不想再隐忍了，在最后几下几乎令维吉尔跪不稳的深顶中，没打招呼就射了他满满一肚子。他粗喘着气，在挽留他的小穴里休息了片刻后才拔出，留下一个合不拢的小洞。而维吉尔也紧随其后，达到今天的第三次绝顶。

得到餍足后，Dante随手把摄影机放在沙发的高处，镜头心机的对准维吉尔——他那对现代电子产品一窍不通的兄长不会发现其中的奥秘。

他没有暗自得意多久，就被一股大力踹上腹部，摔了个屁股墩。

褪去一脸媚色，喘匀了气，维吉尔又恢复了不近人情的冷酷。“玩够了就把它们弄出来。”他命令道，指的是还在后穴里震动的两个跳蛋。

Dante磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，别有用心。

被日昏了头呢，Vergil。他一边用手指勾着跳蛋的线往外拉扯，一边恶意地想，你从来都是我们二人之间感知力更敏锐的那一个啊。

如果是平时的你，又怎么会发现不了另一股力量正在步步逼近老宅？

很快，他便见识到了最为甜蜜的时刻。

“为什么我们每一次重逢，你都能带给我这么大的惊喜呢，维吉尔？”

大门不知何时被悄无声息地推开，阔别了数月的正主但丁倚着墙逆着光，整张脸在阴影下晦暗不明。

两颗跳蛋应声被拽出，发出啵的一声，滚进地毯上那摊白浊汇成的小水坑。

时间卡的刚刚好。维吉尔脸上的错愕和绝望胜过一切珍馐。

“需要我给你留个位置吗？”Dante冲着另一个自己，笑容洋溢。

对付维吉尔的第三条——你知道该怎么击溃他的。

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章激情收尾。  
> 3P双龙不可避免  
> 大家都会得到幸福的（确信）


End file.
